Bitten: Lost Son
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Entfallene Szenen zu Folge 12 Eingesperrt] Elena kann Clay befreien und bringt ihn zurück nach Stonehaven, wo Jeremy voller Ungeduld auf ein Lebenszeichen wartet. Während der Alpha dann später Clay's Wunden versorgt, werden Informationen ausgetauscht und Jeremy erteilt klare Befehle zum Schutz des Rudels!


**Titel:** Lost Son

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in Folge 12 _Eingesperrt _nachdem Elena Clay auf eigene Faust aus Daniel Santos' Klauen befreit hat und bevor Jeremy mit Elena _das_ Gespräch in der Küche führt.

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Hurt Comfort / Family

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**AN:** Hallo meine lieben Freunde :) Bevor es mit der Geschichte _Fangs and Claws_ weiter geht, gibt es erst noch mal einen neuen One-Shot zu einer Folge! In _Eingesperrt_ war Clay fast die ganze Zeit vom Rudel getrennt und es gab leider keine einzige _Vater-Sohn Szene_ zwischen Jeremy und Clay :( Hier habe ich nun die entfallene Szene geschrieben, die meiner Meinung nach, noch in die Folge reingehört hätte. Viel Spass beim Lesen! Eure Vanessa

* * *

><p>BITTEN: LOST SON<p>

Konzentriert spazierte Jeremy Danvers in dem warmen Salon auf und ab - von der Sitzgruppe zu dem offenen Kamin und wieder zurück zu einem der Fenster. Dort blieb er einen Moment stehen. Er blickte hinaus in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel und seinen Wald, der das mächtige Haus umschloß und ihnen immer das Gefühl von Sicherheit bot.

Sicherheit? In _Sicherheit_ war sein Sohn gerade nicht! Clayton war immer noch in den Fängen von Daniel Santos und seinem Gefolge und Elena war irgendwo dort draußen um ihn zu finden und zu retten. Und das gegen Jeremy's direkten Befehl!

Sie hatte keine Rückendeckung vom Rudel. Einen Plan hatte die junge Frau wahrscheinlich auch nicht!

Nicht ohne Grund hatte Jeremy sie vor ein paar Stunden in den Kellergewölben und der Stahlzelle eingesperrt! Elena war nicht erfreut gewesen. Natürlich nicht! Sie hatte Jeremy angeschrien und gegen die Tür der Zelle geschlagen und ihn fast angefleht, er möge sie herauslassen.

Doch der Rudelflührer war hart und unnachgiebig geblieben! Es diene zu ihrem eigenen Schutz und er wolle nicht, dass Elena ihm während seiner Verhandlungen mit Santos in die Quere kam, hatte Jeremy ihr mitgeteilt. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war schweigend aus dem Raum und in das Erdgeschoß verschwunden um gemeinsam mit Nick zu dem Diner zu fahren, wo er mit Daniel einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatte.

Er hatte Elena zurückgelassen.

Langsam ging Jeremy wieder von dem Fenster zurück und warf einen Blick in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins, die grell und heiß das Holz zerfraßen. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch das dunkelbraune Haar und hörte dann wie Nick das Zimmer betrat. Jeremy drehte sich um.

"Hast du es schon auf ihrem Handy versucht," fragte Nick vorsichtig nach.

Er ging zu der Sitzgruppe und ließ sich auf der Armlehne nieder, als Danvers den Mund öffnete.

"Nein," antwortete er leise Kopf schüttelnd. "Ich will sie nicht enttarnen, falls sie schon in Clay's Nähe ist. ... Ich will sie nicht beide verlieren."

"Du wirst niemanden verlieren," entgegnete Sorrentino ernst. "Sie werden zurückkommen! Solange Santos sich nicht bei dir meldet, läuft doch für ihn alles nach Pla-"

Jeremy unterbrach ihn. "Nach Plan? Nach meinem _Plan_ ganz sicher nicht!"

Er hob einen Finger ... "Elena bringt sich mutwillig und ohne nach zu denken in Gefahr und genau _das_ wollte ich verhindern, Nick! Dieses Rudel - ihr - seid das Wichtigste für mich und meine Aufgabe ist es euch alle zu beschützen und das schließt Elena mit ein!"

Nick schwieg und Jeremy sprach in seinem Anflug von Zorn weiter.

"Jetzt gerade ist etwas im Gange, worüber ich keinerlei Kontrolle und keinen Einfluß mehr habe und ich einfach hier herumsitzen und abwarten muss! We-"

Der Alpha stoppte. Ein Wagen kam die Zufahrtsstrasse hinaufgerast! War es vielleicht wieder der Sheriff, der etwas wollte? Das hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt! Allerdings waren die Untersuchungen auf seinem Grundstück doch bereits abgeschlossen worden oder?

Als Jeremy zu einem der Fenster ging und hinaus sah, wurde er wieder ruhiger. Es war Elena! Und Clay hockte neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz! Lebend!

"Sie hat es geschafft," flüsterte er leise.

Nick erhob sich sofort mit offenem Mund und er und Jeremy stürzten zum Eingang und auf die Treppe hinaus.

Der Pick-Up hielt und Elena sprang aus dem Wagen. Sie knallte die Tür zu, sprintete um das Fahrzeug herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür, als Jeremy hinter sie trat. Schockiert betrachtete er seinen Sohn einen Moment, der geschunden und fast kraftlos auf dem Sitz hockte und scheinbar nicht wirklich realisierte, dass er wieder zu Hause und in Sicherheit war.

Elena half ihm aus dem Wagen. Nick schloß die Tür und Jeremy nahm Clay auf der anderen Seite, um ihn abzustützen und Elena zu unterstützen, die auf den ersten Blick auch ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte.

Sie betraten das Haus und Elena schleifte Clayton in Richtung Treppe, doch der Alpha hielt sie mit leiser Stimme auf.

"Elena? Lass mich das machen!"

Jeremy machte mit Clay im Arm noch einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu, als die junge Frau skeptisch stehen blieb.

"Ich will helfen, Jeremy! I-"

Der Alpha drehte wieder seinen Kopf herum, während Clay mit zittriger Hand das schöne Holzgeländer packte und versuchte sich von allein die Stufen hinauf zu schleppen.

Jeremy seufzte. "Nein! Ich brauche jetzt etwas Zeit mit Clay allein! In Ordnung?"

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf wieder herum, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er machte einen Schritt und tastete nach der ersten Stufe und zog seinen Sohn dann vorsichtig, aber energisch hinauf. Etwa auf der Mitte der Treppe, befahl er Nick die Erste-Hilfe Tasche zu bringen und war dann nach ein paar Sekunden aus Elena Michaels' Blickfeld verschwunden.

Hilflos stand die Frau in der Lobby und starrte nach oben, während Nick dann mit der blauen Tasche an ihr vorbei rannte und ebenfalls in den ersten Stock lief.

Nach ganzen zwei Minuten drehte sie sich um, legte die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg in die Küche, um endlich etwas zu trinken und sich von den Anstrengungen des Tages zu erholen.

* * *

><p>Im ersten Stock hockte Clay nur in Boxershorts müde auf einem der fünf Betten auf der Krankenstation! Er zitterte immer noch. Nick und Jeremy hatten ihm die Schuhe, Socken und Jeans ausgezogen. Nick legte die blaue Tasche auf das benachbarte Bett und zog den Reißverschluß auf, während Jeremy aus seinem schwarzen Jackett schlüpfte, es auf eines der freien Betten legte und sich dann die Hemdsknöpfe öffnete und die Ärmel etwas nach oben schob.<p>

Er ging an die freie Wand des Zimmers und holte einen Stuhl, den er vor seinem Sohn abstellte und ihn mitleidig und immer noch besorgt musterte.

Die letzten Stunden waren schwer gewesen. Nicht nur für Clay, sondern auch für seinen Vater, der jede vergangene Minute zu Gott gebetet hatte, dass er Clayton wieder wohlbehalten zurück bekommen würde!

Die Gebete waren erhört worden. Clay saß hier vor ihm und war am Leben.

Clay hustete leise. "Sieh mich nicht so a-an, Jeremy ... Ich hab's über-überlebt, okay?"

"Ja," seufzte sein Gegenüber leise.

Schnell riss sich der Alpha von dem geschundenen Anblick seines Sohnes los und sah über seine Schulter auf Nick, der etwas hilflos im Zimmer stand und auf Befehle wartete.

Jeremy wies mit dem Kopf zur Tür. "Du kannst wieder runter gehen, Nick! Sieh mal, ob du Logan erreichen kannst und sag ihm, er soll so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück kommen! _Wo immer er auch ist!_ In Ordnung? Ich schaff das hier allein ..."

Sorrentino nickte schnell. "Ja, mach ich!"

Clay betrachtete seine Hände und Finger, während er zu hörte, wie sein bester Freund den Raum leise verließ und dann die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er hörte wie Jeremy in der Erste-Hilfe Tasche herumwühlte, dann eine Tüte aufriß und sich sterile Handschuhe überzog. Als sein Vater sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, versuchte Clay die aufkommende Übelkeit zu verdrängen.

Doch Jeremy merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "Ist dir übel?"

Er fühlte sich schwach. Und das machte ihm Angst! Eigentlich wollte er nicht noch mehr Schwäche vor Jeremy zeigen, doch seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht lügen, wollte der junge Beta auch wieder nicht.

"E-ein bißchen. Ist nicht so schlimm ..."

"Ich beeil mich und dann kannst du schlafen, ja?"

Vorsichtig legte der ältere Danvers ihm die linke Hand an den Kopf und die Stirn. Er zog die Augenlider mit dem Daumen etwas nach oben, um sich die Pupillen und ihre Reflexe etwas genauer ansehen zu können und machte dann einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Wieviele Finger," fragte Jeremy ihn ernst.

Er hob seine Hand, während er Clay tief in die Augen blickte und knickte dann zwei Finger ein. Sein Adoptivsohn schluckte und versuchte dann etwas zu lächeln, bevor er leise antwortete.

"I-ich hab keine Gehirnerschütterung, w-wenn du das glaubst ..."

"Mhm!" Jeremy legte den Kopf schief. "Also wieviele Finger, Clay?"

"Drei?"

Seine Stimme war schwach. Genauso wie sein ganzer Körper! Die Strapazen seiner Gefangenschaft und die Spuren der Folter, die er hatte durchleben müssen, waren nicht zu übersehen.

"Ja, drei," gab Jeremy ihm Recht und ließ die Hand wieder fallen.

Er setzte sich, beugte sich ein Stück nach hinten und nahm das Desinfektionsmittel und etwas Watte aus der Tasche. Dann begann er behutsam, aber akurat die Striemen und Wunden zu versorgen, die Daniel Clay zugefügt hatte.

Clayton berichtete ihm mit leiser Stimme von den letzten Stunden und worüber Daniel Santos mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Auch, dass er Elena für sich haben und mit ihm eine neue Heerschar von Wölfen _zeugen_ wollte, ließ Clay mit einem wütenden Knurren nicht aus.

Sein Vater säuberte noch vorsichtig die letzte Wunde in seinem Gesicht und begab sich dann mit einem stärkeren Mittel an Clayton's Bauch, wo Daniel ihn mit der Autobatterie und Stromschlägen gefoltert hatte.

Nach knapp vier Minuten, in denen Clay versucht hatte keine Einzelheit auszulassen, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Du solltest vielleicht n-noch wissen, dass," begann sein Sohn leise.

Das unangenehme Brennen an seinem Bauch wurde plötzlich stärker. Er zischte vor Schmerz auf und presste die Augen zusammen, als Jeremy die Watte zurück nahm und noch etwas mehr Jod darauf träufelte. Als die Tortur unaufhaltsam weiter ging, zuckte Clay mit seinem Körper ein Stück nach hinten und von Jeremy weg.

"Entschuldige," sagte der Mann mit einem traurigen Blick und nahm Clay dann mit der freien Hand an der nackten Schulter, um ihn wieder in die richtige Position zu dirigieren. Clay ließ es zu und rückte ein Stück an die Bettkante heran. Sein Vater öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ich bin gleich fertig! Was sollte ich noch mal wissen?"

Clay seufzte. _Wie gut er Jemanden doch ablenken kann, wenn es drauf an kommt!_

Er räusperte sich und versuchte dann das beißende Brennen auf seiner Haut zu ignorieren.

"Du solltest wissen, dass Karl Marsten nicht mehr an Santos glaubt. Als sein Anführer, der ihn zum Sieg bringen wird! Wir waren eine kurze Zeit allein in dieser Lagerhalle und er meinte, dass es eigentlich nur um Rache geht. Rache für seinen toten Bruder! Marsten sieht da keine wirklichen ... Aufstiegschancen für sich selbst ..."

"Wird er bei diesem Krieg weiterhin dabei sein," fragte Jeremy ihn mit ernster Stimme.

"Ich weiss es nicht ..."

Jeremy legte die benutzte Watte weg und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Clay heran und warf einen Blick auf seinen Rücken, wo er keine größeren Wunden entdecken konnte. Er setzte sich wieder dicht vor seinen Sohn und befreite sich von den Handschuhen, die er auf den kleinen Tisch legte.

Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment und sprach dann das aus, worüber Clay bereits auf der Rückfahrt hier her nachgedacht hatte.

"Ob Marsten mit den Plänen von Santos einverstanden ist oder nicht, interessiert mich jetzt nicht mehr! Die Mutts sind zu weit gegangen und das schon an dem Tag, als sie Peter getötet haben! _Karl Marsten_ wird keines Falls verschont."

Die harten Worte seines Vaters trafen Clay tief. Natürlich war Marsten mit Schuld an diesem Theater, was sie schon seit ein paar Wochen hier mit ansehen und über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Doch ihn gleich umbringen, obwohl er nicht mehr zu den Gegnern gehören und sich lieber aus dem Staub machen wollte?

Jeremy wollte ganz klar das Problem, was vor ihm wuchs und wuchs, vernichten und würde jetzt keine Sekunde mehr zögern es mit aller Macht auszurotten, falls sich Santos und der Rest der Mutts hier auf sein Grundstück _verlaufen_ würden!

Clayton schluckte. Sein ach so liebevoller und fürsorglicher Vater war schon seit etwa drei Minuten aus diesem Raum verschwunden ...

Jetzt saß Clay nicht mehr _ihm_ gegenüber, sondern dem Wolf Jeremy Danvers, dem Alpha des New York Rudels, der in _seinem Revier_ verspottet, unter Druck gesetzt und massiv angegriffen worden war!

Santos hatte ihn verleugnet, ihm die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt, ihn gedemütigt und Peter und Antonio getötet!

Es war an der Zeit zurück zu schlagen ... und zwar mit aller Macht und Härte, die der Alpha gewillt war aufzubringen!

Jeremy streckte eine Hand aus und berührte seinen Sohn sanft im Haar. Seine Stimme war leise, aber den _Alpha_ in sich, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr zügeln.

"_Keine. Gnade. Mehr!_ Für Niemanden! Wenn sie einen Kampf wollen, dann sollen sie den bekommen! Wir werden keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, falls sie den Mut haben hier aufzutauchen. Hast du verstanden?"

Langsam nickte Clayton Danvers ... "Ich hab verstanden ..."

Sein Vater nickte ebenfalls und seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder etwas weicher, als er Clay über den Kopf strich. Jeremy nahm die weiße Decke vom Bett und stand auf. Clay legte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite mit dem Blick zur Tür und wurde zugedeckt.

"Es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast ... Dad," flüsterte der Jüngere leise.

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast keine Schuld daran. Santos ist hier der Schuldige und um den werden wir uns kümmern, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Ruh dich jetzt aus und schlaf! Ich komme später noch mal wieder."

Er streichelte Clayton noch ein letztes Mal, wandte sich dann schweren Herzens von seinem Sohn ab und klappte mit zwei Fingern die Erste-Hilfe Tasche zu.

Langsam ging der Alpha zu dem Stuhl, wo er sich die Hemdsärmel wieder herunterzog, schlüpfte wieder in das Jackett, legte die rechte Hand an die Klinke der Tür und wandte seinen Kopf zu Clay herum, doch dieser hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen.

Also verließ der Alpha das Zimmer, zog sanft die Tür zu und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand im Flur, wo er einen Moment inne hielt und Gott einfach nur dankte, dass heute niemand aus seiner Familie gestorben war.

Ein leises Geräusch aus dem Erdgeschoß _schreckte_ Jeremy nach ein paar Minuten wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf und er stieß sich von der Wand ab.

Dann ging er über den Flur und spazierte in die Lobby hinunter um Elena zu suchen ...

ENDE

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Vater und Sohn sind wieder vereint Ich denke, dass Jeremy jetzt nachdem was passiert ist, das _Problem_ Santos wirklich nicht mehr _very polite_ lösen will, sondern ihm einfach seine scharfen Reißzähne in den Hals schlagen wird, sobald er ihn auch nur zu Gesicht bekommt *böselach* Wird auch Zeit, oder? Danke fürs Lesen und die Reviews :) Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


End file.
